Picking Up The Pieces
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU: Sirius did in fact lose his life at the battle in DOM. Holly blames herself and becomes depressed. Remus decides to comfort her. Fem!Harry/Remus. Lemon ONESHOT. -PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!-


Summary: AU: Sirius did in fact lose his life at the battle in DOM. Holly blames herself and becomes depressed. Remus decides to comfort her. Fem!Harry/Remus. Lemon ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is owned entirely by J. K. Rowling. I wish it were me, but alas..no.

Author's note: This is an AU to "PDCM, James!" & "Left Behind". Since Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange there is no opportunity for them to explore a relationship. Remus will..benefit from it. Little bit of a spoiler for "Left Behind"..Okay, a BIG spoiler for "Left Behind". *Hint* Remus basically feels the same in both fictions.

* * *

"Oh my goodness.."

"Is she going to be okay, Mum?"

"What the bloody hell did she do to her hair?!"

"Out! Get out! All of you! The last thing this poor girl needs is all of you in her personal space! Move it! Now!"

She burrowed deeper in to the covers and pulled a pillow over her head. She can hear Mrs. Weasley shepherding Ginny, Hermione and Ron out of the room. The door was slammed shut before they could get another word in. She signed and closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by the Weasley matriarch.

"Here you are, dear."

There was the sound of Mrs. Weasley setting down a tray. The smell of the food was strong even below the covers. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not had anything to eat in the last twenty-four hours.

"I've got you a nice large bowl of chicken soup," said Mrs. Weasley. "An ice-cold pitcher of pumpkin juice and a large piece of my treacle tart..I know you like it so much, so I made it especially for you."

She peeked a green eye out from the pillow. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley bent forward and placed a kiss upon her cheek. "You take all the time you need, dear. I'll be back for the dishes tomorrow morning and replace it with breakfast."

She had waited until Mrs. Weasley left before she moved slowly out of bed. There was a mirror directly across from where she was sitting. it showed only her neck up, but it was enough. Her once waist length hair was now chin length and choppy.

Holly sighed. As soon as she had made it to Grimmauld she had run up to her room and cried herself to sleep. She had showered for nearly an hour, allowing the water to go cold as ice. She had stared at her reflection for another hour before she opened the medicine cabinet, took out a large pair of scissors and began to cut her hair off, one handful at a time. That had been around a week ago.

She had wanted to do something else. She had wanted to cut the memories out of her mind, but she knew it was not possible. Obliviate, maybe? Nope, too risky. She had never actually done the spell and with Holly's luck she would turn out like Lockhart and forget her whole life. What about withdrawing the memory out, like when one wants to submit a memory to a pensieve. Again, she had never attempted that form of mind magic. Her options were limited and she had become desperate to erase the memory of Sirius falling back into the Veil until it became too much and she did the most reckless thing she could think of. No, not suicide. She had cut her hair.

"Petty," she grumbled as she hunched over the large bowl of piping hot chicken soup. "Childish."

Holly knew that no matter what she did though, that memory would haunt her forever. it would haunt her even more than the death of Cedric Diggory. But it seemed to be getting better. The memory, while still prominent, now evoked a numbness in her. She was numb, to eveything and everyone. Even Hedwig, her beautiful snowy owl. Hedwig's care was now temporarily given to Hermione.

There was a hesitant knock on her door and then it opened. Holly tensed, but she neither turned or gave any other acknowledgement to the unknown person or persons. She stirred her soup without taking a single taste and listened to the footsteps of this person. The person walked around the bed and then sat down beside her. She could almost feel the stare and at this moment she wished more than anything that she still had her long hair to cover her face with.

"Holly," Remus breathed, setting a hand on the back of her neck.

Holly sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tight. The hand stirring the soup stilled. The last time she had seen Remus had been on that night. He had held her back and they had both watched Sirius fall. She had sobbed in his arms, heartbroken, until anger had consumed her and she had broken free of his grasp to chase after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm sorry," Holly said, tears had begun to rapidly fall down her face. "It was my fault! He died because of me!"

Unable to hold herself back, Holly lunged for Remus. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she pressed her wet face into his neck. Remus held her tightly to his chest. With the force of her lunging body, he fell back onto the bed. He held her as she continued to cry.

He pushed her back and held her face between both of his hands. Her cheeks were flushed and wet, her eyes were still a striking emerald-green, but were slightly red. He kissed one cheek and then the other.

"You need to stop," Remus said quietly, trying to kiss her grief away. "What happened to Sirius was not your fault! He had been ordered to stay here. The last time he had any type of combat training was when you were around a year old."

Holly stared down at him in astonishment. Not because of his words, but because of her cheeks. They had already felt a bit raw from all the tears, but now they tingled. They tingled from the feeling of his lips and mustache. In the last week all she had felt was agony over her godfather's death. The grief and numbness of feeling no other emotions had been slowly consuming her very being. Until this moment.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Remus gasped, his mouth opening to suck in necessary breath. It allowed Holly to swipe her tongue along his lower lip and then dip in to flick his own tongue. He groaned and then surged forward to catch her delicate mouth with his own, deepening the kiss and tasting her delectable taste.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Remus had been dreaming of this since the moment he had begun teaching her the patronus charm. She had been thirteen at that time and she had been an early bloomer. Yes, it was true that Holly Lily Potter had received her mother's eyes, but she had also received her mother's height and womanly curves. Her nose was a miniature version of her father's and her hair was the same black, but everything else she had received from her mother.

There had certainly been a time when Remus himself had a crush on Lily Potter nee Evans, but his crush had in no way influenced his lust for her daughter. Oh no, his lust had grown on it's own for this girl. Shame had at one time influenced him to let go of the job he had loved so much, not because of the school's pupils discovering his affliction, but because his inner wolf was calling for a taste of beautiful thirteen year old girl.

His wolf was fighting for control, howling in triumph. They were finally going to have their girl. They were finally going to taste her, they were going to _take_ her.

"Tell me to stop," Remus begged after breaking the kiss. "Before we go any further, tell me stop and I will."

Holly sat down on his hard member and pulled her sleep shirt up and off of her. She was naked underneath. Her perky breasts bounced as she put in the effort to chuck it to the other side of the room. Her nipples pebbled and became the same dark coral as her abused looking lips.

"I want you."

That was all he needed. Moony pounced. Almost immediately, Holly found herself on her back and she cried out as his mouth found its way to her breasts. He took it time to explore them, fondle them, taste them. She panted as he began pulling off his robes, slowly allowing her of a look under what he hid under those shabby robes.

For a former professor and current Order member, he was not pudgy but lean. His arms showed that he was no stranger to manual labor and with a look at his stomach, she now knew the meaning of 'washboard abs'. He was scarred, over his chest and abdomen and even on his legs. She licked her lips and Remus had no choice but to claim them again.

He helped her out of her cotton sleep shorts. Holly had no underwear under and she felt the first smile in a whole week grow on her face as she watched his gaze. He stared and stared at her lower regions marveling at the hairless treasure between her thighs. Holly's breathing quickened as he shoved down his own underwear and she finally glimpsed the hardened member she had felt while sitting on his lap.

It was thick and long. It had to be the largest penis she had ever seen and Holly wondered if it had anything to do with his lycanthropy. It was hard and even while he moved to stand over her at the side of the bed, it slapped up against his stomach. Just the thought of that cock anywhere near her, rubbing, penetrating her, made her body flush. Remus kneeled down, his hands going between her thighs and pushing them open. The lips of her sex opened and Remus groaned again.

"You are pink in all my favorite places, " he growled before he surged forward.

Holly cried out. He rubbed his face into her sex, breathing in her wonderful smell, loving the feel of her arousal leaking onto his face. Remus licked his lips before plunging in again, this time with his tongue. He speared in deep as Holly cried out, her hands clutching his hair.

"Don't stop!" Holly screamed. "Please! Oh! OH!"

He ate her out fiercely, growling and shaking his head back and forth, nudging her clitoris with his nose. He rose to place his knees on the bed, his mouth never leaving her pussy. Her lower body rose with him until only her shoulders and head were on the bed. He continued to eat her out, his tongue alternating between teasing her clit roughly and ravishing her honey pot, until she came with a wail.

Remus pulled his face away from her pussy to watch her come down from her orgasm. He watched as her honey pot winked at him, her inner muscles contracting noticeably begging for what only he would be able to give her.

"My dirty little girl," Remus growled as turned her over. "You loved it, didn't you? You loved it when I made you come with just my tongue."

Holly nodded weakly, panting. "Yes. I need you, please!"

Remus chuckled, his voice rough, dark. "Patience. I'm going to give you exactly what you want. What you need, baby."

She was now on her tummy. Remus pulled her waist up until her bum was in the air and her head was still pressed into the soft mattress. He pushed her thighs open again and glimpsed her wet pussy, groaning. Oh, how he wanted to taste her again. Her inner muscles were still pulsating, grasping for the cock he could only give her.

Pressing forward, he fisted his rock hard cock and slipped the crown in.

"Ah! All of it! Please!"

Remus withdrew. "All of what, lover? Tell me! What do you want?"

"You!" Holly whimpered. "I want you inside me! Give it to me! I want your cock!"

Remus let out a triumphant growl before he gave her exactly what she asked for. His cock speared forward, stretching her to her last delicious limit. His head hit her cervix before he could fully sink into her. There were about three more inches to go.

"Don't worry, baby," he said roughly, battering forward into her cunt with enthusiasm. "I'll make it fit."

Holly cried out with each thrust that battered into her cervix. She had never felt such a wonderful penetration before. All two of the Hogwarts boys she had fooled around with had never pleasured her this much. She never wanted this to end, but Holly was certain that if this pleasure continued on she would surely perish from it! This was no highschool, mock-lovemaking attempt, this was rutting, _fucking_ at it's best! Oh what a delicious way to die!

"Take it," Remus grunted, loving the feel of her tight young pussy squeezing his cock almost to a painful point. "Take my cock, girl. Love this cock with your tight cunt. _My cunt!_ All mine!"

Without losing the intimate connection they shared, Holly found her waist being pushed down into the mattress. She panted and whined in ecstasy, unable to do anything else as Remus used her body, giving her pleasure beyond what she had expected and taking pleasure from her as well. He rutted into her from above, laying his body flush against her own. His hands grabbed at her wrists and held them down and his arse began rutting the few extra inches into her because of the new position.

"OH!" Holly squealed as Remus bit into the side of her throat, throwing her right into orgasm number two.

"Yes!" He shouted, his rutting becoming frantic. The bed was moving with them, thumping against the wall until it revealed the dry wall beneath.

He came with a mighty shout, surging deep into the girl below him. His wolfish instincts urging him to go as deep as possible to allow his seed to take root. It was full minute before his body ceased pumping the exhausted girl full of his cum, flooding her womb to overflowing. Remus slumped forward over her and kissed the bite mark on the side of her neck.

"Oh baby," he breathed over and over. "Oh baby."

He began to move away, his intention to pull his cock out of her still pulsating cunt but Holly cried out.

Remus stilled. "Oh, baby, did I hurt you?"

Holly shook her head. "Dont go."

Remus smiled and pushed his hardening cock back into her pussy.

"Not ever."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little lemon candy! Teehee!


End file.
